


Detective dramas

by therainydayhero



Series: Danganronpa one shots! :3 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Kyoko Kirigiri is a famous detective, Sayaka Maizono is also famous, They don’t have talents, and actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainydayhero/pseuds/therainydayhero
Summary: Makoto Naegi graduated from high school, got a job, got an apartment and spent his days watching detective shows. Soulmates? Don’t need them.Even if the one in question is his favorite actor?
Relationships: (Implied) Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, (Implied) Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Danganronpa one shots! :3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881121
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Detective dramas

**Author's Note:**

> MAKOTO KINNIE MOMENT-

When I graduated High School, I had done nothing with my life. All of my friends had something they wanted to do with their life. Like my best friend Aoi Asahina, she found her soulmate AND knew she wanted to be a swimmer. I haven’t even given my soulmate a thought since the mark appeared on my arm. That stupid circule with vines around it. It was pretty, but I didn’t really care. Aoi tried setting me up with her friend Mukuro Ikusaba, she said we had similar marks. Turns out they weren’t the same.

Me and Mukuro didn’t really get along anyways. She was too angsty.  
Now I live alone in an apartment, working at walmart and hating life. The only happy moments I get it when I’m home eating candy in front of my TV, watching detective shows I never succeed to solve the mystery on. I guess I’m just stupid and useless. Lucky Walmart wants me I guess. 

I feel bad for the person that has me as a soulmate. Makoto Naegi, a basic bitch. They’re probably also kind of basic. 

My phone started ringing, it was Aoi, and I got a little happier knowing that she cared about me.

“Hi makoto!” she said.

“Hello,” I sat up, crossed my legs and starting drawing in the dust on my sofa. “How are you?”

“Doesn’t matter, but are you watching TV right now?” 

“No?” I said. “Why do ask?”

She laughed. “I ask because your favorite detective drama actress is having an interview right now!” 

“Wait? Kyoko Kirigiri? For real?” I said, grabbing the TV remote. “What channel?”

Kyoko was a detective who also was in multiple of my favorite detective shows. She was not only a good actress, but also very smart in real life. And she rarely agreed to interviews.

“Such a simp.” I could hear Aoi rolling her eyes on the other side. “Channel 4,” 

I quickly changed from 3 to 4, seeing the purple haired detective. She was wearing a purple leather jacket and black jeans and her hair in a ponytail. She was looking cool as always, especially now after she pierced her ears and nose. The interviewer looked nervous, she was probably new and had been told that she had to do it perfect since Kyoko never agreed to interviews.

“I’m watching,” Makoto said to Aoi. “Bye,”

“Okay rude-“ Aoi was cut off by Makoto ending the phone call. He put his phone down next to him and payed attention to the TV. 

“So, today we are here with Kyoko Kirigiri, mostly famous for her role as the main character in the Lady With The Pearl Earring series, based on the books with the same title, by Toko Fukawa,” the interviewer said, looking into the camera. “How are you today, Kirigiri?”

“I’m good, how about you?” 

“Oh honey this isn’t about me,” the interviewer said with a nervous laugh. The Kyoko laughed with her, mostly out of pity it seemed. “So, how is it being a detective and constantly getting casted in detective dramas?”

“It doesn’t distract me from my real work, if that’s what you are wondering,” Kyoko said with a neutral face. 

“And what’s that?” 

“I can’t tell you,”

The interviewer seemed a little offended, but she smiled quickly after. I laughed a little, what answer did she even expect to get? 

They kept talking, nothing unusual. The interviewer was very nervous and Kyoko looked neutral except for when she laughed at the interviewers jokes, a kinda forced laugh. The interviewer wasn’t that funny anyways. 

“So, have you found your soulmate yet?” Kyoko looked a little surprised at the question.

“No, not yet,” She said. “It was never really a priority anyways.”

“Is that so? What about the rumors about you and Sayaka Maizono dating?” the interviewer looked like she was onto something.

“No comment,” Kyoko looked annoyed. 

I wouldn’t say I shipped Kyoko and Maizono, but they certainly cute together. 

“So can we see the soulmate mark?” the interviewer said. “I mean, Maizono has already showed hers.”

“No,”

I couldn’t decide if I wanted to see it or not. I mean, if she and Maizono turned out to NOT be soulmates, that would be more interesting than my entire life. Maybe Maizono hasn’t seen Kyoko’s? 

“So you and Maizono aren’t soulmates?” the interviewer said. “Come on, you two are practically endgame!”

Kyoko shifted. She took of her jacket, and showed it. I couldn’t see it properly, but they then zoomed in on it. 

Fuck.

It was a circle with vines around it. 

They compared it to Maizono’s, and they were slightly different.

Just like mine and Mukuro’s were slightly didferent.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this needs more chapters


End file.
